


Cum towel ( day 1. Cuddles (naked) )

by Anxiousnugget



Series: 30 day NSFW otp challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Castiel, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secretary Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiousnugget/pseuds/Anxiousnugget
Summary: “I hope I didn’t go too hard right?” Dean asked hoarsely as he cleaned Castiel’s stomach off with a wet towel.“No it was okay... I’m not made out of porcelain you know”





	Cum towel ( day 1. Cuddles (naked) )

Castiel felt between his legs how cum was leaking out of his sore ass. In that moment it didn’t matter that he was sweaty and had cum stains drying up on his stomach. It didn’t matter at all. 

“I hope I didn’t go too hard right ?” Dean asked hoarsely as he cleaned Castiel’s stomach off with a wet towel. 

“No it was okay... I’m not made out of porcelain you know”. 

He looked at Deans face. His full lips and the greenest of eyes. The sexy man that was his boss at Sandover. Castiel began to work as Deans secretary and assistant 6 months ago and since then they had spent many nights and lazy afternoons in Deans office doing things that wasn’t in Castiel’s work description. 

Dean chuckled softly “I know that but I don’t want to hurt you and accidentally scare you away from me” he explained and motioned Cas to spread his thighs so he could clean him there. 

“I wouldn’t leave you Dean... the sex is too good” 

He noticed that something fell in Deans face. They still hadn’t decided what this whatever it was between them was. Was it a relationship, a friends with benefits thing ? 

Neither of them said anything for a while. Castiel regretted what he had said and tried to think of whatever he could say to make it better. 

“I like you for more then sex... you treat me nicely and you are probably the first guy that has ever treated me nicely” 

Dean had flung the cum towel across the room and laid down next to Cas 

“Didn’t your dad treat you nicely ?” He joked

“No not even my dad” Cas said and curled up next to Dean. Skin pressed against skin. 

“Well that’s... I guess I should say sad” Dean said regretfully. 

Fuck it if Dean wasn’t going to say it then Castiel it had to be. 

“What are you and I Dean.... I feel that we are more then you know... fuckbuddies.” 

If this had been an episode of looney toons then Deans heart would have beat out of his chest literally. 

“I know what you mean” Dean responded 

They looked at each other and their shared smiles was equally ecstatic 

“So... maybe... boyfriends ?” Castiel suggested and looked into Deans eyes which looked back at him bright and alive. 

“Yeah, I like the sound of that” 

Neither of them had felt more alive then at that moment.


End file.
